


Spectrum

by RainbowprincessDeanWinchester



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowprincessDeanWinchester/pseuds/RainbowprincessDeanWinchester
Summary: A chat is started for the Spectrum Club, but ends up being a partial disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

_Barryallen started chat Spectrum Club with 4 people._

Barryallen **:** Welcome to the Spectrum Club official group chat, please add your friends and significant others as you please

_Clarkkent added Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers to Spectrum Club._

_ArthurCurry added Victor Stone to Spectrum Club._

Clarkkent **:** introductions?

Barryallen **:** I'm Barry Allen, I'm 20, and I'm gay, single

Clarkkent **:** I'm Clark, I'm 24, and I'm also gay, taken

Brucewayne **:**  My name is Bruce, I am 28, and I am bisexual. taken

ArthurCurry: I'm Arthur, I'm 25, and I'm bisexual. taken

Diana: I'm Diana, I'm 23, and I'm bi. single

KaraDanvers: I'm Kara, I'm 18, and I'm pansexual. single

AlexDanvers: I'm Alex, I'm 23, and I'm a lesbean. single

VictorStone: I'm Vic, I'm 19, and I'm pansexual. taken

Barryallen: now that's over, should we get nicknames?

_VictorStone changed his nickname to Vic_

_BarryAllen changed his nickname to Flash_

_AlexDanvers changed her nickname to Danvers_

_Clarkkent changed his nickname to Kansas_

_ArthurCurry changed his nickname to Aquaman_

_BruceWayne changed his nickname to Batsy_

_Diana changed her nickname to Biana_

_KaraDanvers changed her nickname to littledanvers_

Flash: great, should we get to business?

Kansas: who is the president?

Flash: It can't be a freshman, so I'm out.

Aquaman: I don't care who it is.

Biana: who would be up for it?

Batsy: more importantly, who can handle it?

Kansas: I nominate Diana

Aquaman: I second that

Danvers: any other nominations?

Flash: nope

Kansas: Diana, you're our new president. Let's get down to business

Biana: Clark, Kara, and Barry, work on recruiting. Bruce and Alex are with money and organization. Victor and Arthur, I need the two of you to put up posters and hand out stickers at places.

Flash: Avengers, roll out!

Flash: crap...I messed that up.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Biana: we are having a meeting Friday, like a meet and greet. Please come and dress fairly nice, we are trying to get donations from people.

Batsy: I've got a donation of $5000 to the club from an old acquaintance

Biana: holy shit, that's great.

Kansas: I've got papers up all over campus and I've gotten a bunch of texts from people wanting to join.

Biana: look at us go

littledanvers: we should start to plan the event

Batsy: I've got great planners

Flash: hold up, we should do this myself

Vic: yes, I believe we should, but first, Arthur and I have a date

Aquaman: yeah we are

Biana: have fun guys :)

Aquaman: we will

Batsy: shit

Kansas: what's up?

Batsy: private stuff

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**PM between Batsy and Biana**

Batsy: Talia is making me fucking crazy

Batsy: also, she's conspiring with Selina to murder me

Biana: you're overreacting

Batsy: really because they've been getting pretty damn close

Biana: you're just nervous because Talia is hot as fuck

Batsy: god you're difficult

Biana: for real though, you did hump and dump

Batsy: I was a fucking teenager

Biana: so was she!

Batsy: her dad covered it and I've been trying my best to be a good father

Biana: you haven't met the baby yet

Batsy: bc she's crazy and taking all these pictures with Selina and my son, but not letting me near him

Batsy: he's constantly around criminals

Biana: criminals?

Batsy: there's that drug dealer and her "best friend"

Biana: calm down Bruce

Batsy: I just want to have a less stressful life for once

Biana: run yourself a nice bath and I'll be over with some movies in a bit

Batsy: what would I do without you?

Biana: explode

Batsy: also, should I add Selina to the chat?

Biana: yeah, but she'll flirt

**~~~~~~~~**

**Back to the chat**

Kansas: sorry if I pressed you earlier

Batsy: it's cool... just some personal drama

_Biana added Hellokitty._

Hellokitty: hey bitches

Batsy: hello honey

Hellokitty: B.

Biana: I took the liberty of adding her because I love her

Hellokitty: ugh, my wonderful dark haired goddess

Batsy: this is my girlfriend in her natural state

Kansas: hi I'm Clark

Hellokitty: you dated that really cute journalist girl right?

Kansas: I dated/am dating Lois

Flash: aren't you gay?

Kansas: I'm not out to everybody yet

Danvers: come out at your own pace

littledanvers: yeah, you do you cuz

Kansas: thanks Kara

Flash: are you guys related?

Kansas: cousins, Kara's parents died with mine, but the family that adopted her were nice and let her visit me all the time

Danvers: They're super wholesome, made sneaking around really difficult

Biana: I can only imagine

Hellokitty: when Lois is done being your beard, can you send her my way?

Kansas: um...

Batsy: um....um....um....

Hellokitty: I mean, I assume when he comes out, you'll want him, so I'm giving you a reason for it

Batsy: I don't want to date Clark

Kansas: yeah, Bruce is a bit dark for me

_Hellokitty sent an image_

Biana: holy shit, that baby is cute

Batsy: that's my son Damian

Hellokitty: I'm bringing him over tonight btw

Biana: I get to meet your son!

Batsy: I get to meet my son!

Hellokitty: I get to have dinner with the girls

Batsy: everybody wins!

Biana: Bruce "I act dark, but am really just a puppy" Wayne

Batsy: Diana "fight or flirt" Prince

Flash: That's pretty true and we've only met a couple times

Hellokitty: that's extremely true

_Kansas sent a photo_

Kansas: I'm surrounded by goddesses

Danvers: shit, little Lane got hot

Kansas: Lois will probably make me fight you for saying that

Biana: Lucy is still quite short

Batsy: Coming from Diana "I'm like six feet tall, but refuses to acknowledge that I'm taller than every other woman in the freaking room" Prince

Aquaman: we are off task


	3. Chapter 3

_Hellokitty added Poison and Harley-Queen._

Biana: welcome to the chat

Flash: and the club

Poison: Selina, what's up with this?

Hellokitty: you are my friends and you're not straight, so I decided to add you guys

_Biana sent an image_

Aquaman: that kid looks really familiar

Vic: they send a picture of him to the chat yesterday

Aquaman: no, dude I'm pretty sure some girls brought him in yesterday

Aquaman: Mera offered to give him swimming lessons before I could

Hellokitty: Talia was telling me about that

Hellokitty: she was also telling me that Nyssa can finally text

Batsy: Isn't Nyssa in high school still?

_Hellokitty added al-Ghoul._

Batsy: is Nyssa in high school?

al-Ghoul: nope, she's a sophomore

littledanvers: she's a TA for one of my classes

al-Ghoul: she's the smarter one

al-Ghoul: I've managed to avoid her forever though

al-Ghoul: I feel bad about that though

Danvers: Kara has classes with her girlfriend

Danvers: At least that Sara girl that's always hanging around her

Batsy: welp, time to invite Sara and Nyssa to a meeting

Poison: if you never talk to the baby, how do you know she can text?

al-Ghoul: Sara's old boyfriend and I used to be friends and he mentioned something about it

Harley-Queen: yep, that makes sense

al-Ghoul: he's really close with girls and stuff

Aquaman: I'm going to safely assume this chat is no longer for business

Biana: yeah, I think it'll just be more of a friends thing

Biana: we'll still put messages in here, but honestly, it's a nice way to chat

Flash: I like the way you think Madame Pres

littledanvers: Barry are we still on for dinner Friday?

Flash: yep, best friends date you'll ever go on

Vic: BrOTP

Aquaman: well, time for my shift at the pool

Vic: I'm stopping by before my run

Batsy: you work at the pool?

Aquaman: volunteer lifeguard, Clark is there sometimes

Kansas: I try to make it when I can

Biana: Arthur "nice guy that is only scary if you hurt him for his posse" Curry

Biana: Victor "chill and pretty friendly" Stone

Vic: Diana "never seems to sleep" Prince

Aquaman: Diana "doesn't acknowledge the fact that is a literal princess ever" Prince

Biana: Arthur "King of the Sea" Curry

Aquaman: Diana "makes heart eyes at Mera at the shop" Prince

Harley-Queen: this is a fun group

Poison: yeah, I mean, better than the last one Selina added us to

_al-Ghoul sent a photo_

_Hellokitty sent a photo_

_Biana sent a photo_

_Aquaman sent a photo_

_Vic sent a photo_

_Kansas sent a photo_

Danvers: Lane sisters killing it with their faces

littledanvers sent a photo

Biana: who's the hot girl behind you?

Kansas: Lex Luthor's younger sister

littledanvers: I'm too nervous to talk to her

Biana: she's cute

Danvers: #Karlena2K17

Batsy: I bet Lena's really nice

Vic: she is, we have some classes together

Flash: yeah, she's not really like her family name

Flash: she's really shy though, so Kara probably needs to talk first

Kansas: let me scope her out first

Danvers: ahem, my sister

Kansas: ahem, my only remaining family member

Danvers: LITTLE SISTER CLARK HENRY KENT

al-Ghoul: she got you there dude, I mean, I still scope out anybody I find out is talking to my sister

al-Ghoul: except for Sara, who Oliver refuses to tell me anything about other than that her dad is a cop

Batsy: it's bed time, night guys

Biana: Bruce "sleep schedule of a fucking bat" Wayne

Batsy: it's called my son is over Diana

Batsy: Jesus

Biana: Hey Zeus

al-Ghoul: tell Damian I love him

Batsy: will do

Hellokitty: I see nobody loves me

al-Ghoul: that's because you're kind of unpleasant

Aquaman: shots fucking fired


	4. Chapter 4

**Private Messages between Hellokitty and Batsy**

* * *

Batsy: hey, so I wanted to talk to you

Hellokitty: about what?

Batsy: i don't really like you flirting with everybody in the chat

Hellokitty: i really only flirt with the ones I'm close to, but I guess I'll try to stop

Batsy: well, trying isn't enough

Batsy: I don't want my son around you having to wonder whether you're mommy's girlfriend or daddy's

Hellokitty: you wouldn't let your son call you daddy

Batsy: you're right, but still

Hellokitty: part of that is my personality Bruce

Hellokitty: I mean, I understand you don't like it, but there isn't much or anything I can do about it

Batsy: I suppose this is over

Hellokitty: yeah, I suppose it is

Hellokitty: agree to stay friends?

Batsy: I'm sure Damian would be very upset if Aunt Selina were to just go away

Batsy: friends

**Back to the chat**

* * *

 

Kansas: It's official, Lois and I are broken up!

Kansas: she came out same as me!

Hellokitty: wow, perfect timing, how odd...

Poison: I can hear the agitation in her voice

Batsy: Clark, would do like to come eat dinner at my place Friday?

Kansas: sure, I'll bring some cookies

littledanvers: the ones with the monster chocolate chips?

Kansas: yes, I'll bring you some too Kara

Danvers: she's beaming right now

_Aquaman added Mera-maid to the chat._

Biana: oh my god Mera, it's so great you're here

Aquaman: Diana "can't function around a hot girl" Prince

Batsy: Diana "can't hide her crush for shit" Prince

Kansas: Diana "falls in love before the first date" Prince

Biana: really Clark??????  ??? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Batsy: Run

Flash: may God have mercy on your soul

Aquaman: Mera is blushing guys

Mera-maid: I'm not and you need to shut the fuck up

Biana: you guys are the worst

Biana: fuck you

Harley-Queen: I think it'd be cute

Aquaman sent a photo.

Vic: that's from the party where we met

Mera-maid: I don't remember that kiss

Batsy: so... Diana?

Kansas: I hope she's not mad

Mera-maid: I can go talk to her

Batsy: yeah, she might kill us on sight

Mera-maid: I'll be back

Aquaman: there goes my hero

Hellokitty: guys, you're seriously assholes

Poison: Selina's mad at you btw

_al-Ghoul added Lancelot_

Flash: Sara!

Hellokitty: and they fucking ignore me

Lancelot: hey guys

littledanvers: hi Sara

Lancelot: I heard a bisexual in agony, point me in their direction

Mera-maid: I'm already on it

Lancelot: I don't think we've met, I'm Sara Lance

Mera-maid: Mera

_Biana has left the chat_

Kansas: this is my fault

Batsy: it's more than just your fault

Aquaman: welp, time to apologize guys

Batsy: Clark do you still have your football equipment?

Hellokitty: don't be an asshole Bruce

al-Ghoul: that's not possible

al-Ghoul: trust me, I know from three years of experience

Hellokitty: the shade is real

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Lancelot: so...why am I here?

Hellokitty: you're in the GSA

Lancelot: oh that party my sister dragged me to

Lancelot: yeah it was fun, next time I'll bring my best girl

al-Ghoul: best girl?

Lancelot: my roommate Nyssa, she's super cool

al-Ghoul: you're not dating

Lancelot: no, she makes me kind of nervous and I have a bit of trouble talking to her

Mera-maid: you should totally talk to her

Lancelot: I have a tendency to fuck up relationships, so how about no

_Flash added Biana._

Flash: I think the wrongs have been fixed

Biana: Well enough.

Batsy: she's mad

Kansas: still very mad

Biana: Not mad. Just done.

Kansas: is this worse?

Batsy: much worse

Batsy: as in, we shouldn't be in the chat for a couple months

_Kansas removed Batsy from the chat._

_Kansas left the chat._

Hellokitty: you put the fear of god in them

Biana: They fucked up.

Aquaman: are we cool though?

Biana: I suppose, besides, you took Mera's shift Saturday for out date

Mera-maid: so, yeah, we cool

Aquaman: good because you're both my friends and I'd like to keep it that way

littledanvers: okay so, i'm freaking out

Danvers: it's not that big of a deal

littledanvers: yes it is

Danvers: tell them and then add her

littledanvers: Lena wants to join the club, but isn't sure if she can because of her family

Biana: as President of this, I say she can, anybody opposed

_littledanvers added Lnlthr to the chat._

Flash: welcome to the club dear

Lnlthr: um, so hi

littledanvers: guys, this is Lena

Danvers: Kara, we know

Biana: you're the one who was talking about her

Lnlthr: Victor, I'm assuming you're in this, do you think you could stop by my dorm and help me?

Vic: sure, if it's about that stupid project in Mechanics, we got this

Lnlthr: yeah, I need somebody who can use a blowtorch and you're the first person that came to mind

Vic: I'm honored

Aquaman: party at the beach Sunday, who's in?

Biana: sure

Mera: yes

Vic: totally

Danvers: i guess

littledanvers: I mean, I'm not busy

Flash: yes

Hellokitty: yeah

Poison: Harley and I are in

al-Ghoul: I'll make some changes, but sure

Lancelot: I'm free and maybe I can get my roommate to come

Lancelot: Lena, you in?

Lnlthr: I guess

Lancelot: sweet

Aquaman: Bruce and Clark won't answer my texts

littledanvers: drama queens I swear

Danvers: says the one who almost bailed on orientation last year because she couldn't find her sweater

Lnlthr: is that the one you wore yesterday?

littledanvers: yeah

Lnlthr: it looks really good on you

littledanvers: thanks

_Danvers sent a photo_

Danvers: she's losing her shit

Biana: bow to the gay

Mera-maid: you're literally Clark, but smol

littledanvers: I'm actually only a couple inches shorter than Diana

Biana: tis a true

Aquaman: great, everybody's in for the beach party

_Hellokitty sent a photo_

littledanvers: that's me!

littledanvers: where are you?

Hellokitty: I'll never tell

Danvers: she's in the tree next to us

Hellokitty: damn it Alex


	6. Chapter 6

 

al-Ghoul: wow, I'm no longer the tall one

Hellokitty: you prided yourself on your sister's height disadvantage

al-Ghoul: no, I just don't like having to look up at my little sister even a little bit

Lancelot: wait, you're Nyssa's sister?

al-Ghoul: yes, I am

al-Ghoul: does that surprise you?

Lancelot: now that I know her last name, no

al-Ghoul: can you add her?

_Lancelot added Nyssa._

Lancelot: hey buddy

Nyssa: Why do you insist on calling me that Sara?

al-Ghoul: Hello Nyssa

Nyssa: Talia

Nyssa: why are you in the Spectrum group chat? I thought you hated the LGBT community.

_Hellokitty sent a photo._

Hellokitty: she paid for a parade last year

al-Ghoul: I'm really sorry Nyssa

Nyssa: I accept your apology

Lancelot: so... we cool here?

Nyssa: I believe so, but do not expect me to be all buddy-buddy.

Biana: dude, I look great

Poison: I don't remember any of that

Harley-Queen: you were baked honey

Hellokitty: yeah it was great

Hellokitty: until you started to get deep

Poison: assuming it was about Jason

Harley-Queen: remind me to bash in his skull

al-Ghoul: he's in jail guys

al-Ghoul: like a month ago they arrested him for a bunch of stuff

Nyssa: Sara, didn't your father make the arrest?

Lancelot: yeah, Laurel's internship allowed her to look over his case too

Lancelot: there's no way he's getting off easy

Poison: glad the justice system works

Biana: she says despite the many arrests for possession

Poison: my parents are rich and I've got a great legal team

Biana: sometimes, you're not bad Isely

Harley-Queen: she's the best

Mera-maid: actually, I can confirm that Diana "literally saves puppy from drowning" Prince is the best

Mera-maid: also, we got like two free puppies today

_Biana sent two photos._

Biana: meet Hollis and Xena

Mera-maid: I named Hollis

Biana: I named Xena

Lancelot: can I come over and play with your dogs?

Nyssa: Why are all of you awake at 4:15?

Lancelot: why are you awake?

Nyssa: Because I have to give somebody fighting lessons and this is the only time that really works for both of us aside from the night

Lancelot: fair

Biana: Mera and I were out swimming

Mera-maid: no first we went swimming, then she found the dogs, now we're buying things for Xena and Hollis

Biana: wait, who stays with who?

Mera-maid: crap, you keep Xena and I'll keep Hollis

Biana: okay, but we have to make sure to meet up for play dates

Biana: I think they need each other

Mera-maid: yes, they do

Danvers: Jesus Christ, can I get five fucking minutes of sleep without hearing that goddamn ping?

littledanvers: Alex, what's up?

Danvers: nothing

* * *

**Private Message between Danvers and littledanvers**

littledanvers: are you okay?

Danvers: no

littledanvers: does it have anything to do with the date?

Danvers: maybe

littledanvers: stay put and I'll be there in 15 with doughnuts and ice cream

Danvers: where would I go?

littledanvers: her dorm

Danvers: she doesn't even go here anymore

littledanvers: where'd she go?

Danvers: back to Nebraska

Danvers: but what the fuck ever?

littledanvers: put down the bottle, I'm paying for the doughnuts now

Danvers: you're the best

littledanvers: just doing for you what you do for me

* * *

**Back to the Chat (10:45)**

Aquaman: there's a dog in my bed

Vic: that's fucking rude

_Aquaman sent a photo_

Flash: oh my god it's so cute!

littledanvers: wow, I love it

Mera-maid: Her name is Hollis

Aquaman: his

Aquaman: Hollis is a boy

Mera-maid: Diana we have a son and a daughter

Biana: okay

Biana: also, I thought you checked Hollis

Mera-maid: I thought you did

Biana: no, I checked Xena

Aquaman: please neither of you become parents

Nyssa: Your dogs are cute.

Lancelot: Nyssa we should get a dog

Nyssa: we can't, we have a cat in our dorm already

al-Ghoul: you got a cat?

Lancelot: I see no cat

Nyssa: It is coming up the stairs now.

Nyssa: You can name it.

Lancelot: Nyssa walked in with a kitten

al-Ghoul: i once walked into a room holding a child

al-Ghoul: that did not go over well

Aquaman: who's kid was it?

al-Ghoul: mine

Nyssa: You have a child?

_al-Ghoul sent a photo._

Lancelot: it's face reminds me of Nyssa

Nyssa: Well, it is my nephew, but I regret to inform you that we do not share many if any similarities.

Lancelot: it's face is serious

al-Ghoul: family trait

littledanvers: I want to see the cat

Danvers: lesbians like cats, lemme see

Nyssa sent a photo.

Lancelot: i wasn't paying attention

Nyssa: It isn't like that matters much.

Lancelot: I don't want the only picture of me on your phone to be that

Lancelot: gimme

Nyssa: You said that and texted that.

Danvers: #Nyssara

Flash: #Nyssara

Lancelot: why is my name last?

Danvers: because you'd be the bottom

Lancelot: excuse you, but I do both

Flash: well, Nyssa what would you prefer?

Nyssa: I am indifferent towards it.

Lancelot: that is the most Nyssa answer I've ever heard

Nyssa: I do not understand.

al-Ghoul: sadly, I do

Nyssa: I must go, I have a class in 3 minutes.

Biana: I feel sorry for her

Hellokitty: same, she's awkward

Biana: Sara take her on a date

Lancelot: um, why me?

Biana: because I think you're the dose of recklessness she needs

Lancelot: can't argue with that

Lancelot: we can talk later


	7. Chapter 7

_Hellokitty sent a photo._

Hellokitty: rise and shine maggots!

Biana: it's way too early

Aquaman: actually, it's nearly 11:30

Aquaman: you have a date in fifteen minutes

Mera-maid: technically we agreed to meet at the beach at 12 this morning

Aquaman: well, you could have worked like an hour today

Mera-maid: no, I got home at seven this morning

Biana: it was a crazy night

Hellokitty: ;)

al-Ghoul: ;) ;)

Lancelot: get it girls

_Aquaman sent a photo._

Aquaman: and the sea queen emerges from her palace

Mera-maid: no phones on the clock

Aquman: on break

Lancelot: you guys look cute

Lancelot: also, I wish I could go to the beach

al-Ghoul: why can't you

Lancelot: Nyssa is making me go to my classes today

Nyssa: You skipped on four yesterday and three the day before.

Nyssa: Laurel would not want you to skip so much.

Lancelot: well fuck Laurel

Lancelot: her and her fucking perfection

littledanvers: they're just looking out for you

Lancelot: they should worry about themselves

Lancelot: I've heard lesbians tend to die around here

Danvers: welp shit

Mera-maid: protect all lesbians!

Nyssa: You are all ridiculous.

Lancelot: I will protect Nyssa.

Nyssa: I am trained to protect myself and anybody around me.

al-Ghoul: Nyssa's got a point.

Lancelot: well, she can protect me

Hellokitty: I saw you take care of that douche at that party, you're fine Sara

_Poison changed her name to Ivy._

Ivy: she's got a point

Lancelot: he was a creep and I wasn't having that shit

Danvers: my sister has a thing for shitty guys

littledanvers: James is our friend Alex!

littledanvers: oh wait, you mean Mike

Lnlthr: pretty sure I hate that guy

Lnlthr: anyways, I need a ride home

Danvers: where are you?

Lnlthr: at my mom's work

Lnlthr: she was giving me a lecture about how I'll never be as good as Lex was

littledanvers: bitch

Biana: tell her to fuck off

Mera-maid: you look hot

_Mera-maid sent a photo._

Lnlthr: whoa

Danvers: I see you outside

Lnlthr: it's weird that as horrible of a person my mother is, she's not really homophobic

Nyssa: My father is the same way.

Lancelot: my dad nearly choked when Laurel and I came out at the same dinner

Ivy: I'm technically in the closet

Flash: unrelated, but I made the track team

Biana: congrats

Biana: also, you'll find the right time Pamela

Nyssa: Unless you are as unfortunate as me and somebody outs you in anger.

al-Ghoul: fucking christ it was almost ten goddamn years ago.

Nyssa: I'm fucking 20, it was five years ago

al-Ghoul: I am sorry

Lancelot: hey Nyssa, do you want to come with me to lunch and talk?

Nyssa: I suppose a friendly lunch won't hurt anybody.

Lancelot: yeah... friendly...

* * *

**Private Messages between Lancelot and Nyssa**

Lancelot: I take it things aren't great between your sister and you

Nyssa: She outed me and my father didn't talk to me for almost two years, so we aren't exactly great.

Lancelot: I'm really sorry

Lancelot: I would probably be a mess without Laurel

Nyssa: You are constantly fighting with each other.

Lancelot: yeah, but we love each other

Lancelot: she's probably the closest thing I had to a real friend growing up

Nyssa: You weren't as popular in your youth?

Lancelot: I had a temper

Nyssa: I didn't really have many friends either.

Lancelot: too shy?

Nyssa: My family name didn't exactly permit friends.

Nyssa: However, quite a few people liked Talia. She was always the more popular one at school.

Lancelot: Laurel was like that too.

Lancelot: I mean, I had friends, but there were maybe 2 or 3.

Lancelot: then I got to high school and became a bit of a whore

Nyssa: You were young, then it's called fun.

Lancelot: no, like I slept with people's boyfriends and then slept with this woman's daughter and shit kind of hit the fan

Nyssa: I hear daughters are qutie difficullt.

Lancelot: when their mothers start dating your father a month after you call things off because of family, it really does

Nyssa: Sounds complicated.

Lancelot: quite.

Nyssa: Hopefully you can find somebody just a bit less complicated.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Biana added Batsy and Kansas._

Biana: guys, Christmas party

Batsy: I'm really sorry

Kansas: I promise I won't do anything like that again, it was out of line and I overstepped, I am deeply sorry.

Biana: chill the fuck out. 

Mera-maid: Clark, set the indoor arena up for the Spectrum club Christmas party

Biana: Bruce, set your house up for the other Christmas party

Batsy: do I get a crew?

Kansas: that is also my question

Biana: Selina, Talia, Pam, Harley, and the babies can help you

_littledanvers sent a photo._

Lnlthr: gyus

littledanvers: Lena, no how'd you get your phone back

Lnlthr: i jsut relyl lke Kara

Danvers: somebody take drunk Luthor duty

Biana: I'll do it

Biana: Mera and Barry are in charge of everything.

Flash: yes ma'am.

Hellokitty: I'm sorry, but why wasn't I told that baby Clark had abs of steel?

littledanvers: that was the wrong photo crap

Hellokitty: why'd you have that one to begin with?

Lancelot: Nyssa didn't come home last night guys

Lancelot: I took her to a party and she disappeared and never came home

al-Ghoul: you lost my sister!?!

Lancelot: I think it's my fault because the last time I saw her she looked pissed.

al-Ghoul: how long ago was the party?

Lancelot: I saw her last like 12 hours ago

**PM between al-Ghoul and Nyssa.**

* * *

al-Ghoul: did you leave?

Nyssa: Yes.

al-Ghoul: why?

Nyssa: Because I do not want to be here anymore.

al-Ghoul: where are you going?

Nyssa: My mother's.

al-Ghoul: did you transfer out of school?

Nyssa: Not yet, that will take a bit of time.

al-Ghoul: where are you now?

Nyssa: The beach.

al-Ghoul: by the cliff?

Nyssa: Yes.

al-Ghoul: why'd you go?

Nyssa: No reason

al-Ghoul: is it Sara?

Nyssa: Maybe.

al-Ghoul: looks like I've got some ass to kick

Nyssa: Do not hurt her.

al-Ghoul: come home and I won't.

Nyssa: Fine.

**Back to the chat.**

* * *

Lancelot: did you find her?

Nyssa: I am coming back.

Lancelot: good

al-Ghoul: fucking watch yourself Lance

Flash added Overwatch and BlackCanary.

Overwatch: Barry!

Flash: Felicity!

Lancelot: bitch

BlackCanary: says you

Overwatch: Laurel be nice

Lancelot: *whip noise*

BlackCanary: I will punch you

Nyssa: Sara unlock the door.

Lancelot: I mean, I guess I can

Nyssa: Thank you.

Lancelot: just glad you're back

Lancelot: sorry if you leaving was my fault

Nyssa: It was stupid.

Lancelot: not if it made you want to leave

Biana: Clark needs help setting up.

Biana sent a photo.

littledanvers: my girlfriend is so cute!!!!

littledanvers: shit.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Batsy: ladies and gentlemen

Kansas: we have an announcement

Batsy: Clark and I

Kansas: Will be

Batsy: Hosting a special party

Kansas: for our six month anniversary

Batsy: hold your applause

Kansas: Bruce, nobody has even looked at our messages

Flash: we're a bit busy guys

Kansas: oh, well you're all invited

Biana: congrats and everything dudes, but seriously busy

Kansas: I have the feeling

Batsy: They're doing something without us

Biana: the last thing you were invited to, you made out the entire time

Biana: so of course we decided not to invite you to this

Batsy: fucking rude

Flash: don't talk to her like that

Flash: you can't just make out during an important meeting and expect everything to go in your favor

Batsy: chill skinny

Flash: fucking say that to my face asshat

Biana: Barry stand down, if Bruce wants to act like an asshole he can remove himself

Batsy: I'm not removing myself, I'm your biggest sponsor

Batsy: you'd be nothing without me

Biana: you're not the only rich kid at this school idiot

Kansas: guys, calm down, it's not that big of a deal

Batsy: yeah it is, we're just as much a part of this team as everybody else

Batsy: and they're excluding us from stuff and being complete asses!

Kansas: we should have been paying attention

Kansas: and not making out

Kansas: that was uncalled for and I completely understand where they are coming from

Batsy: you're all fucking turning on me

Batsy: fuck everybody here

Kansas: Bruce, babe

Batsy: don't "Bruce, babe" me

Batsy: don't fucking bother coming to dinner tonight

Kansas: oh, okay

Batsy: you can find a new place to have your parties from now on

**Batsy has left the chat.**

Biana: he's being dramatic

Kansas: I know, he's been like this lately

Biana: do you want to come over?

Kansas: yeah, I have nothing to do since Bruce kicked me out

Mera-maid: guys, we have a problem

Flash: three sponsors pulled out saying they are no longer interested in helping

Mera-maid: The first one being Wayne Industries

Hellokitty: shit guys, Bruce called Talia and she's really upset

al-Ghoul: whale shit

al-Ghoul: guess who's in a custody battle now

al-Ghoul: guess who won't win because their father just got accused of some bullshit

al-Ghoul: not to mention that Bruce is friendly with the judge and has great lawyers

Nyssa: I can talk to him

Lancelot: Wait a minute, didn't Bruce say he didn't want custody?

Ivy: she's got a damn good point

Harley: What crawled up Wayne's ass?

Aquaman: let's just sleep and try to sort this out in the morning

Harley: good point

Lnlthr: Talia, do you need a lawyer?

al-Ghoul: I can buy one myself, it just won't be nearly as good as Wayne's

Lancelot: yeah, he uses the same ones as party boy

Nyssa: this will sort itself out, just wait


	10. Chapter 10

_Biana sent a photo._

Kansas: Damian?

al-Ghoul: yes

al-Ghoul: Bruce won't let me see him, but he's just fine with him hanging around my father

Nyssa: he's an idiot

al-Ghoul: no shit. I fucking warned him that my father will manipulate anybody he can until he gets what he wants. He put Nyssa and I against each other. Before that, he put me against my brother and that one ended horribly. Like, we don't talk anymore, but my father keeps tabs on him. 

Nyssa: we have a brother?

al-Ghoul: Technically, but for your safety, father sent him away.

Hellokitty: alright, I talked some sense into Bruce.

Lancelot: Nys, come here

Lancelot: I'm lonely and cold.

Nyssa: I am in class right now

Overwatch: Laurel's class doesn't get out for another 35 minutes.

Overwatch: I have her for 20 minutes before she has to go to court.

Ivy: putting Jason's ass in jail!

Overwatch: actually putting Talia's dad in jail!

al-Ghoul: my dad doesn't have court anymore, they switched Jason's spot with his.

Overwatch: putting Jason's ass in jail!

_Biana added Batsy._

Batsy: sorry for being an ass.

Biana: and....

Batsy: I'm sorry to Clark for making you cry. I'm sorry to the group for snapping at you. I'm sorry for Talia for making you fill out that paperwork that I burned out of spite.

al-Ghoul: fucking hell I'm going to beat your ass.

al-Ghoul: you did a lot more than what sorry can cover. I will fucking stomp your nose right here and now. You have ruined my life one too many times and you've just begun to ruin Damian's. I regret letting you know that I was pregnant or thinking it was a good idea to let you into his life.

Batsy: I didn't do anything.

al-Ghoul: you let him around my father! My father the war criminal. The guy that used to murder people for fun. I'm taking my son elsewhere. I hope you fucking choke on your privilege

_Batsy left the chat_

Nyssa: he seems ignorant

al-Ghoul: yeah, he didn't seem to care when I'd asked him if he'd help me relocate so father didn't find us.

Biana: I'll talk to Bruce

_Kansas added Batsy._

Kansas: everybody is going to have a civilized discussion here.

Batsy: everything I do seems to upset everybody

al-Ghoul: you know how I feel about him

Batsy: I trust him

al-Ghoul: you don't fucking know him

Nyssa: I'm with Talia, get your son away from him immediately

Flash: on a very unrelated note, there is one day before break and we don't have anything out for our party

Biana: just a sec

_Mera-maid sent a photo._

Mera-maid: Hollis is a pretty little baby

Aquaman: Mera did you clean out the fridge?

Mera-maid: yeah, a lot of it was expired

Biana: ***insert address*** party here.

_Flash sent a photo._

Flash: is this the house you want to party at?

Flash: because this house is ridiculous

Lnlthr: are sponsors allowed at the party?

Biana: the Spectrum club party, but not the other one

Lnlthr: because I have a potentially huge sponsor

littledanvers: look at my business babe go!

Lnlthr: my mom wants to meet the president and officers

Biana: shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit

Lnlthr: she'll like you

Biana: the council is a moody little bitch, a very hyper, but very loving boy, Kansas, who has been in fights with Lex so many times, and Arthur

Batsy: emergency admin meeting at my place ASAP

Biana: is the baby there?

al-Ghoul: yeah, I'm still in class and can't pick him up

Biana: I'll bring toys

Biana: because Bruce's toys are stupid as fuck

Batsy: they're fun

Hellokitty: no they aren't

Lancelot: she has a point

_Nyssa sent a photo._

Nyssa: who the fuck?

Lancelot: Kitty did it

Lancelot: don't yell at Kitty Nys

Lancelot: Nys stop walking away from me!

al-Ghoul: Nyssa, don't yell at Kitty and don't walk away from your girlfriend

Nyssa: not my girlfriend and the cat tore up my stuff

_Kansas sent a photo._

_Kansas sent a photo._

_littledanvers sent a photo._

Lnlthr: you're actually killing me

littledanvers: still on for dinner?

Lnlthr: more?

Danvers: hey, let's not fucking do this

Hellokitty: Talia is looking for apartments

Ivy: no fucking stop babe

Harley-Queen: you have no right to not let us always be around your son

al-Ghoul: Focus on your studies guys. I'm only moving a bit away from campus since my classes are late afternoon ones. BTW does anybody know a good babysitter?

Hellokitty: put out an ad and interview somebody who could be your nanny

al-Ghoul: okay then

* * *

Flash: Good morning guys

littledanvers: Morning Barry :)

Danvers: It's 6:30

Hellokitty: When did Lois start running?

Kansas: She wanted to get into shape before she let herself out into the world of lesbian dating

Hellokitty: I might actually get up early enough to go to my first class if it means I see Lois running in the mornings

Batsy: perv

al-Ghoul: Says the guy who had sex with a teenager

Batsy: at least I'm not Oliver Queen

Overwatch: I almost married him once

BlackCanary: let's forget about that

Lancelot: let us please forget about that

Nyssa: come back to bed

Lancelot: wrong thing

Lancelot: also what happened to not texting when I was in the same room as you?

Biana: okay everybody get up and ready, those who don't have finals before noon come to the indoor arena that we're renting out. We have free coffee

BlackCanary: Sara what the hell?

al-Ghoul: are you guys dating?

Nyssa: yes

Sara: it's a bit unclear

Sara: nevermind, we are dating

Nyssa: we've been going on dates for three months

Sara: shush they don't need to know that

BlackCanary: let's just set up.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hellokitty: guys I have news

Poison: no don't please

Hellokitty: a certain redhead has been caught

_Hellokitty sent a photo._

Poison: for the record, I'm a natural ginger, just not that shade of ginger

al-Ghoul: it's okay, you don't know difficult until you'd fixed the blonde mess that Selina was like 5 years ago

Hellokitty: shut the fuck up

Hellokitty: I was young then. We all make mistakes. Don't dwell on the past Talia.

Lancelot: Felicity where's my sister?

Overwatch: not where she should be

Lawrel: guys i'm fine, don't worry

Lancelot: never heard that one before

Lawrel: I just needed a second to breathe okay?

Lancelot: if you need to talk, talk to me, talk to Felicity, talk to dad. Talk to somebody

Lawrel: I know

Overwatch: When do you think you'll be coming back?

Lawrel: I'm walking back now, so it might be an hour. You can put your pants back on if that's what you were thinking

Overwatch: will they be staying on?

Lawrel: until like 3 yeah

Vic: guys Barry's blushing really hard

Flash: it's not a big deal

Aquaman: yes it is

Flash: oh my god it's nothing guys

_littledanvers added Winnie to the chat._

_Overwatch added Iris to the chat._

Winnie: hi Barry

Iris: we have a bisexual panic happening.

Flash: hey Winn, you looked really nice today

Winnie: oh my god thank you

Lancelot: what's the stitch?

Iris: cute girl in one of my basic classes winked at me when I said something and I blushed and she kept glancing at me in class

Lancelot: she like you

Iris: but I am nervous

Nyssa: do not be, she appears to be flirting with you

Iris: Imma talk to her later

Lancelot: you go girl

Lancelot: Felicity can you help me with science?

Overwatch: yeah, I'm wearing pants so Laurel won't get mad at us

Lawrel: it was a valid reason, she's notorious for stealing my thunder okay

Lancelot: Ollie was a mistake and we both know it

Lawrel: true, but I was actually kind of happy then

Lawrel: I was literally in AA after that because I was so fucking distraught

Lancelot: I repay with pizza and exactly six (6) hugs

Lawrel: that's excessive

Lancelot: Felicity can have the six (6) hugs

Lawrel: whatever

al-Ghoul: everybody stop for 5 seconds and look at this picture I'm about to send your asses

_al-Ghoul sent a photo._

al-Ghoul: look at the babysitter my friends picked out

Poison: totally didn't pick the hottest girl that Damian liked so you could get laid for once

Hello-kitty: I mean, if I wasn't trying to be a faithful ho, I'd smash to pieces

Poison: faithful ho?

Harley-Queen: she's totally trying to get with that Lane chick

Hello-kitty: no I am not

_Nyssa sent a video._

Nyssa: look at Kitty

Biana: Hollis and Xena are playing with Arthur and Vic and I feel betrayed

Flash: is anybody really in their classes anymore?

al-Ghoul: the people who aren't participating in our chat

al-Ghoul: lame asses

Batsy: it's called we're trying to actually get an education you fucking bitch

Kansas: Bruce Michael Wayne, you apologize right now

Batsy: I am (not) deeply sorry Talia

al-Ghoul: I will punch you in the dick so hard that your pee hole breaks

al-Ghoul: and you'll have to have it all redirected so you pee out of your butt

Kansas: what the actual heck?

Danvers: you can say fuck Clark

_Danvers sent a video._

littledanvers: when did you go over to Sara's dorm?

Danvers: 10 minutes ago, just look at that kitty

Lancelot: we should go to Diana's and play with the DOGS that are there

Nyssa: Kitty would feel betrayed, so I must stay with her

Lancelot: Selina, go play with my cat

_Hello-kitty sent a photo._

Lancelot: go to my dorm and play with the cat that Nyssa is setting in it's pen and then meeting me in the hallway for a 5 minute gross makeout session before we go to Diana's to play with her dogs.

Hello-kitty: o n m y w a y g u y s a b o u t t o p l a y w i t h t h a t l i t t l e p r e t t y k i t t y

Batsy: how the fuck were we together so long?

Hello-kitty: I am a miracle with a strap on baby


	12. Chapter 12

Lancelot: guys remember that time I just learned about when Iris and Felicity were roommates and then fuck buddies

Overwatch: um...........no

Iris: oof, don't know what you're talking about

Lancelot: because I do and I don't know why I was never invited

Lawrel: who told you this?

Lancelot: Oliver, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin

Lancelot: I trust Barry and Caitlin to tell the truth, Oliver got super defensive when I brought it up, and Cisco apparently found out on accident

Iris: we don't talk about that anymore

Nyssa: if you feel left out of their fun, I found a bottle of lube in a box in our closet.

Lancelot: don't open the box

Nyssa: too late and I must admit, I am surprised

Hellokitty: spank bank box or kink box?

Nyssa: kink box I hope

Lawrel: stop it now.

Lancelot: I will divorce you asshole

Nyssa: fuck off, I'm the one who holds all the power now

_Nyssa sent a photo._

Lawrel: oh my god your girlfriend is a freak Sara.

Lancelot: did you just use a sex toy to make a pun?

Nyssa: yes now get home, I am curious and wish to know why you own everything I've found

Lancelot: um, class

Batsy: we'll all come over and look through your sex toys then

al Ghoul: I can probably figure out what they are, just start sending pictures to the chat

Nyssa: not from you, you think everything goes up somebody's ass

Batsy: I know that from painful experience

al Ghoul: at least you know that you can fit a small bottle of apple juice in your ass

Hellokitty: story time

Ivy: things we have learned, Sara's kinky, Felicity and Iris used to do the nasty, Nyssa might be the kink!master, Harley needs to get off Ivy's phone before she gets smacked, and Talia likes to stick things in people's butts

Ivy: oh and Red punches hard

Hellokitty: I like what we've learned

Kansas: we have to keep tabs on each other over summer

Lancelot: yes, Nyssa visit me in Star City

Lawrel: buy your own fucking apartment Sara

Lancelot: no fuck you and your stupid apartment that totally smelled like sex last time I was there

Lawrel: did you have sex in my apartment?

Lancelot: maybe

Lawrel: you're gross and I'm getting everything steam cleaned

Iris: guys look at this shit

_Iris sent a photo._

Flash: Linda?

Winnie: who's that?

Flash: my ex from high school

Iris: what?

Flash: yeah, lemme add her

Iris: gotta jet guys

_Flash added Linda._

Linda: Barry!

Flash: Linda!

Iris: Iris!

Linda: girl from class?

Iris: be more specific please.

_Linda sent a photo._

Iris: that's me

Linda: i'm friends with Wally

Iris: oh no

Linda: nah, you seem cool

Biana: guys I have an announcement

Mera-maid: is it that you said you love me last night without any sex prompting?

Biana: no, but I did that

Kansas: what is it?

Biana: I'm going to Greece for a semester next year

Biana: Guys?

littledanvers: congrats Diana

Lnlthr: yeah congrats

Biana: Mera, you're unusually quiet

Aquaman: she'll need a minute

Vic: maybe we should all take a minute and relax, finals is stressful


	13. Chapter 13

Biana: Mera isn't picking up her phone and it makes me nervous

Aquaman: she'll be fine, just give her a couple days

Biana: Fuck I messed up

Mera-maid: no you didn't I did

Batsy: everybody stop taking the blame for shit that we can't control

Biana: I don't have to go if you don't want me to

Mera-maid: go, you need to see your mother Di

Biana: okay, I'll text you every single day I swear

Kansas: you guys are so sweet

Kansas: why is your honeymoon phase so much sweeter than ours was

Biana: we aren't in the honeymoon phase Clark

Flash: I saw Mera bitch slap Diana for a taking a bite of her cookie, they aren't honeymoon anymore

Biana: I got hit in the stomach with somebody's trident the other day because I wouldn't move my leg

Mera-maid: the month before you leave is gonna be so hot

Lnlthr: that's kind of gross, but get it

Hellokitty: I know from experience that Diana has stamina so watch out Mera

Mera-maid: I am well aware of her stamina. It gets worse as you go on

Batsy: let's talk about something other than sex and Diana

Mera-maid: those are my two favorite subjects though

_Kansas sent a photo._

_Aquaman sent a photo._

_Vic sent a photo._

_Diana sent a photo._

Flash: what's going on?

_Iris sent a photo._

_Linda sent a photo._

_littledanvers sent a photo._

_Lnlthr sent a photo._

Hellokitty: is it everybody send a photo of them without a shirt on day?

Kansas: all I did was take a picture to show you I was at the river

Batsy: you started madness.

Batsy: but I don't mind that madness

Lancelot: Laurel I need you to take me to the hospital

Lawrel: why?

Lancelot: because Nyssa passed out and there's something very wrong with me

Lawrel: alright, I'll be there in 5.

Lancelot: you're a life saver I love you so much

Overwatch: why do I have a feeling these are sex related injuries?


	14. Chapter 14

Ivy: I am dating an idiot.

Hellokitty: that's really rude, take it back. 

Ivy: we aren't dating anymore

Hellokitty: what did Harley "do" this time?

Hellokitty: also nothing compares to you attempting to shove drugs inside of me at the airport.

Ivy: I'd like to think I made up for it

Batsy: I forget that you dated

Ivy: fun fact Spruce, I was dating Selina when we met, I was dating her when you fucked her, and I was dating her when she had a pregnancy scare.

Batsy: I'm sorry I guess.

Hellokitty: are you mad at me?

Ivy: always

_Harley sent a photo._

al-Ghoul: oof look at my boy with the hottest babysitter I've ever met

Ivy: do you forget that I babysat for you and I'm like 90% sex appeal.

al-Ghoul: what Harley tells you when you're sulking doesn't apply to most situations dear.

Hellokitty: ice cold

Lancelot: guys, not to interrupt, but has anybody seen Mera or Diana in the past like week and a half?

Kansas: no, but I can make a run to Diana's apartment if needed.

* * *

Biana: okay I hope that everybody learned a lesson today

Kansas: girls are dangerous

Biana: yes, but a different lesson

Mera-maid: you're really good at eating me out

Biana: that's not anything we didn't know already

Mera-maid: oh is it that we're adults that can take care of ourselves and despite the fact it's sweet our friends worry about us, we're fine and if anybody barges into my apartment like that again, I'll have Hollis bite their dick off

Batsy: why do you assume it'll be a guy barging in?

Aquaman: think about it, Mera is a freak (obviously) and Diana likes sharing (except with guys apparently), so I'm thinking that if one of the girls barges in, they'll have a good time

Mera-maid: why do you assume I'm a freak?

Kansas: whatever you were doing didn't like hum drum to me

Mera-maid: oh my god you are just adorable

Biana: he has a point dear

Biana: well actually he has a couple

Iris: nice to know

Flash: can we keep this PG?

_Mera-maid sent a photo._

Mera-maid: technically PG

Batsy: yes the sex toy in the background is totally PG

Mera-maid: give me 2 minutes and I can send another picture that'll make Barry faint and Clark go into a coma

Hellokitty: send it, you won't

Biana: Mera, please don't send nudes to the chat

Biana: you can send me nudes though

Mera-maid: that's boring and I feel the need to prove I'm the freakiest bitch in here now

Hellokitty: um, you've got Sara's kink box, Nyssa's sex drive, Talia's butt stuff, Bruce's ever expanding asshole, and me to compete with

Ivy: AHEM

Hellokitty: and then you have the world's horniest couple

Mera-maid: I'll fight all of you, except for Harley and Ivy

Mera-maid: story time Skype was enough for me

Ivy: that wasn't even the worst of it

Harley: it really wasn't

* * *

Vic: long time no speak

Vic: hello?

Lnlthr: they're doing this thing called sleeping

Mera-maid: some of us are, like Diana

Vic: hey girl

Mera-maid: hey friends, how's it been?

Lnlthr: just looking at what I missed today

Hellokitty: guess who just got back from drinks with Lois Lane

Hellokitty: me and I got a knew mark

Hellokitty sent a photo. 

Lnlthr: how exactly did you manage to get a hickey there

Hellokitty: body shots my dear

Hellokitty: and my body is like a mind control machine to drunk people

Batsy: that's sadly true, I blame the eyes

Batsy: have you spoken to Talia lately?

Hellokitty: yeah, she's planning Damian's party

Batsy: does she want to have it at my house?

Hellokitty: not the fucking messenger, you both tend to shoot them

Iris: guys, 2:15 AM, sleepy time, phones off, sleeps on

Hellokitty: my bed is cold, I don't want to sleep

Ivy: there's a little spot by the wall, don't wake up Harley, you can lay there

Hellokitty: will you put your arm around me and let me trace your tattoo?

Ivy: yes, but like I said, if you wake up Harley

Hellokitty: 'nuf said

Hellokitty: night guys


	15. Chapter 15

Batsy: who is tired as hell?

al-Ghoul: is it because you took Damian for two weeks and he hasn't let you sleep at all?

Batsy: yeah, that's part of it

al-Ghoul: I am well rested and relaxed

Hellokitty: could somebody be getting some?

al-Ghoul: perhaps

Ivy: scandalous

Lancelot: my insides hate me

Overwatch: same

Lawrel: Sara I'm picking you up and taking you to the hospital

Lawrel: who drank with you last night?

Lancelot: Nyssa who is still passed out on the floor, Zari, Nate, Felicity, and Thea.

Lawrel: Thea as in Oliver's 19 year old sister?

Lancelot: she brought the booze actually

Lancelot: well, at least the majority of it

al-Ghoul: did you give my sister alcohol poisoning?

Lancelot: I don't think so

_Lancelot added Zarnado, Vixen, Nate-wood, Speedy, and Atom._

Lancelot: what did Nyssa drink last night?

Atom: she had a couple beers with me and that was all I saw her with.

Nate-wood: she had that tea Amaya had

Vixen: like how much?

Nate-wood: At least two cups of it, like right from the kettle

Vixen: hey, maybe get your friend to a hospital immediately

Zarnado: I had that shit once, I threw up for almost a week straight afterwards

al-Ghoul: can I have one weekend where I don't have to fucking drive down here?

Nate-wood: somebody Nyssa won't try to kill wake her up

Lancelot: on it

Lawrel: just get her in the car and I'll take you to the hospital

Lancelot: she's really hot

Lancelot: and not just in a sexy way, but like her skin feels like it's on fire

Vixen: maybe hurry up because that's serious

Zarnado: did you kill Nyssa with your weird drug tea?

Vixen: no because I didn't even bring it

Nate-wood: I brought you the box you'd left at my house

Nate-wood: Ray didn't want it there anymore

Vixen: maybe mentioning that would have been nice

Lancelot: oh my god

Lancelot: somebody go into the apartment and bring spare clothes for Nyssa and I because she threw up

* * *

Flash: is everybody okay?

Speedy: we're hungover and in the waiting room of the hospital if you want to hang out

al-Ghoul sent a photo.

Hellokitty: I think you're gonna have to throw those shoes away 

al-Ghoul: Sara, I'm going to shower in your dorm and borrow Nyssa's shoes

Lancelot: okay, she keeps her on the rack thing

Lancelot: is she okay?

al-Ghoul: technically, but they said she'll be in a fever for a week at the least and two months at the most

Lancelot: shit, I feel like the worst girlfriend

Lawrel: I doubt she'll be mad at you when she wakes up

Overwatch: I'm out!

Lancelot: they're keeping me for a couple nights to make sure that there's no tea in my system because I blacked out for the entire night and have thrown up twice!

Speedy: I'm gonna stay in your room with you tonight

Lancelot: okay, but I think they're putting me on something so I'll sleep

Speedy: yeah, but still

Lancelot: Ollie mad at you?

Speedy: oh yeah

al-Ghoul: dude your place is a mess

Lancelot: we had a party and then went to the hospital, do you expect it to be clean?

al-Ghoul: no, but I'll clean it for you.

Lancelot: thanks

al-Ghoul: it's for Nyssa, not you. I'm mad at you

* * *

Mera-maid: a new day people!

Nyssa: why am I in a hospital?

Lancelot: because I'm an idiot and threw a party

Lancelot: and I invited Nate who is also an idiot who brought drug tea which you probably overdosed on

Vixen: definitely

Lancelot: you definitely overdosed on

Vixen: you essentially poisoned yourself

Nyssa: oh, okay

Nyssa: Sara, did you clean up the apartment?

Lancelot: no because I am in the hospital too

Lancelot: but I think Talia did

al-Ghoul: yeah, I did.

Hellokitty: lies, you totally just hired somebody to do it

Batsy: hiring people is the way to go

Batsy: especially when it's covered in booze and puke

Hellokitty: yeah we got videos of you spewing it all through the night from Talia

al-Ghoul: it was pretty gross

Nyssa: that explains quite a bit 

al-Ghoul: but good news, you're leaving in like a week and a half

Speedy: I'd say celebration, but I don't think that's a good idea

Lancelot: I could use a drink or two

Lawrel: you're not drinking Sara, that's a) illegal and b)not a good idea.

Lancelot: you right you right

Nyssa: It's really hot in here

Nyssa: and Talia left me alone

Nyssa: Sara you should come see me

Lancelot: oh my god why didn't I know that you're like this when you're sick!

Lancelot: so needy it's adorable

Nyssa: I'm not needy

_Iris sent a photo._

Ivy: Fuck this shit.

Harley: uh oh

 


	16. Chapter 16

Vic: guys, I have news

Biana: spill

Vic: Arthur and I got an apartment just off campus for the summer

Hellokitty: not to distract from Vic's news, but has anybody and I mean anybody seen or talked to Pamela since Iris sent that article headline?

Harley: nope, she said she was going out for a walk, but never came back

al-Ghoul: guys... you don't think she'd go to his labs do you?

Hellokitty: absolutely, who can get to the old botanical labs quickest?

Harley: I'm about 30 minutes away actually

al-Ghoul: I'm maybe 15

Hellokitty: Harley, get tranquilizers, Talia get there immediately, and I'll try to talk to her, hopefully calm her down

Harley: okay

Batsy: why are there tranquilizers in your dorm?

Harley: they're Red's so don't ask me

Hellokitty: Bruce, Pamela is a really good drug dealer, obviously she's going to have high quality merchandise

Nate-wood: they're giving that doctor guy all his stuff back, it's kind of insane

Harley: she's not in the labs, abort! abort!

Hellokitty: where is she?

Harley: walking towards our building, she looks off

Biana: if you want, I can talk to her before she gets up there

Harley: make sure she didn't just commit a murder please

Biana: no problem

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivy: my wrist hurts

Harley: the one you broke?

Ivy: yes that one

Ivy: obviously that one

Batsy: what the hell even happened?

al-Ghoul: it's fucking wild and scary, but also borderline hilarious because our genius Pammie is also a fucking emotional moron

Ivy: I stormed off, destroyed half the shit in Jason's lab, almost burned down half the building, narrowly escaped questioning from the police, went to the botanical gardens, smoked some experimental shit, climbed a tree, fell asleep, and woke up on the ground with a couple of injuries

Hellokitty: now she's on watch and must be supervised like a baby

Ivy: no, you assholes are holing me up in the dorm

Harley: I mean, at least we get to spend time together, alone.

al-Ghoul: we get it, you're gonna "fuck her back to health" we heard the drunken rant earlier

Nyssa: this is an odd bunch of people

Batsy: you're telling me

Kansas: but like, we all love each other, except for like, Talia hates Bruce and Selina's kind of unclear where she stands, but like love

Harley: and Red doesn't like anybody except for me sometimes and Selina even less times

Nyssa: this is kind of a disaster

Biana: it's always been dear

Lnlthr: guys, I have a surprise

_Lnlthr sent a photo._

Biana: guys, look how proud of herself she is

Mera-maid: adorable, I love it

littledanvers: oh my god I actually love you so much

Aquaman: Mera's the chicken of the sea

Mera-maid: nope bitch, you are, you may have touched a shark, but I've bitch slapped Diana twice

Biana: the first time you did it on accident

Mera-maid: it still happened

Biana: the second time I literally just touched a cookie

Mera-maid: it was my cookie and we both knew that

Biana: true, but I'm royalty and technically you could be executed

Batsy: couldn't you execute literally anybody you wanted to?

Biana: yeah, but I, uh, really like Mera, so I won't kill her

Mera-maid: oh why thank you, besides we all know what my last words would be

Biana: ?

Batsy: yeah, what Diana said, ?

Mera-maid: DIANA PRINCE IS A BOTTOM. SHE LOOKS BIG AND TOUGH AND TALKS TOP GAME, BUT WHEN YOU GET DOWN TO IT, SHE'S A BOTTOM AT HEART.

Biana: lies

Biana: I object

Biana: I feel betrayed

Mera-maid: because it's true and yeah you can eat a girl out like it's nobody's business, but you're naturally a bottom and don't lie to the masses

Flash: Wow, all of you suck at keeping this PG

Mera-maid sent a photo.

Biana: MERA!

Flash: okay, I'm going to leave for a bit

Mera-maid: it's technically not nudes

Ivy: she has a point

Biana: everybody just leave the chat for like one night, I think we all need a break

Mera-maid: Clark's being unnaturally quiet


	17. Chapter 17

Kansas: Mera, why did you send that picture of yourself to the chat?

Mera-maid: because Barry said to keep it PG and I wasn't having that shit, so I did the opposite of PG

Biana: also I feel betrayed because you never sent that me to directly, but like to everybody else

Mera-maid: like you don't have a million pictures of me in a hidden folder on your phone

Aquaman: at least she had the decency to hide them, do you know how many times she's accidentally sent kinky shit to me trying to find pictures of that day's surf?

Mera-maid: Diana come over and let me raw you

Biana: wow, that's straightforward

Mera-maid: we can gay backwards if you want to

Biana: not even I understand that

Mera-maid: I am a little bit high, I'll be honest with you

Aquaman: none of us could tell

_Mera-maid sent a voice message._

_Mera-maid sent a photo._

Vic: is somebody going to go check on her?

Biana: yeah, as soon as possible actually, but I'm taking a stupid test that's kind of important

Mera-maid sent a video.

Mera-maid: look at that fucking cloud guys

Flash: what has this come to?

Ivy: Nobody knows, just let it go to shit.

Flash: like, we haven't really talked over business or even had a meeting in like a month and a half

Batsy: okay, I say we arrange a meeting at my house, to celebrate one last time before Mera pulls Diana away during her last month here

Biana: yes and I just took my last test here before I leave

Mera-maid: now come to me, so I can kidnap you until whenever they say Bruce's party is

Lnlthr: I am confused and a little scared by what was going on earlier

Danvers: I think we all are Lena

Hellokitty: I'm a lot of things because of that and scared isn't one of them

Hellokitty: however... I didn't think I'd ever hear the term 'raw' be used by Mera like that honestly

Hellokitty: we need to have a talk about what is and isn't okay to say with innocent ears around

Kansas: I'm not that bad about stuff Selina

Lnlthr: and neither is Kara if that's what you're thinking about.

littledanvers: Lena, my sister can read these messages

Danvers: yeah, I can read them and ew, I don't tell you about every little thing I do

Lnlthr: you texted me for two hours about Lucy last night while you were drunk.

Danvers: the memory escapes both you and me

Flash: she's kinda scary

Lancelot: it's hot

Nyssa: I will fucking fight all of you

al-Ghoul: guys it's late and Nyssa gets grumpy when she's woken up like this

Lancelot: she was not asleep, trust me

Batsy: okay who wasn't either about to or in the middle of having sex other than myself?

Clark: me

Vic: me

Aquaman: me

Flash: me

Hellokitty: what's the window of time?

al-Ghoul: yes, that's very important to the answer

Batsy: 30 minutes tops

al-Ghoul: okay, guess I'll just not reply to your original question

Hellokitty: Talia, we're at a restaurant, like a really nice one

Batsy: wow, like that has ever stopped Selina Kyle in the history of existence from doing something with somebody before.

Hellokitty: ahahahaha I'm a slut, we get it

Kansas: Lois wants to join, can I let her in?

Hellokitty: yes, you absolutely can

al-Ghoul: okay wow, second best I guess

_Kansas added Loislane._

Hellokitty: Talia, all I've thought about since Bruce and Clark introduced us was how to get with her. She's hot, smart, and I would, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would give up pretty much any relationship to be with her. If I had a chance with Pamela again and Lois texted me and wanted dinner, Pamela would be back safely in Harley's arms in like 10 seconds flat.

Loislane: nice to know I've got options

Hellokitty: hello gorgeous

_al-Ghoul sent a photo._

Ivy: You have never looked at anybody like that before.

Hellokitty sent a photo.

Hellokitty: that's how I looked at you in high school dude. Nothing but love, admiration, and a little bit of fear because I saw what you did to that kid that tried to stiff you for money.

Harley: okay, no more sleeping in our bed unless you're away from Red

Hellokitty: she's yours Harley, I wouldn't cross you guys like that

Ivy: Christmas party at my mom's like a year ago

Hellokitty: you were not in any way shape or form together, she was with that dick and we all wanted to prove a fucking point. It's why you're together now!

Loislane: this is an odd bunch

Biana: yeah, it's great to see you again after so long. I missed you a lot Lois

Mera-maid: how the fuck are you texting?

Biana: if you're gonna text, make better use of your tongue

Kansas: WHAT THE FUCK EVEN BULLSHIT SORCERY IS GOING ON? YOUR MESSAGES COME OUT PERFECTLY AND I CAN BARELY MANAGE TO TEXT OUT NO! HOW THE FUCK, JESUS LESBIANS.

Loislane: this is officially my favorite thing Clark has ever texted in the history of him being able to text.

Lnlthr: it just takes practice, don't worry, Kara can't do it either.

Loislane: I bet Alex or Lucy could teach you because that's a thing that happens

Danvers: ha ha ha I'm sorry about that

littledanvers: okay, Lena, TMI. Alex why didn't you tell me you and Lucy were together?

Danvers: because we've been on 2 dates in total and it's mainly sexual honestly

Loislane: the more you talk about sex with my sister, the more I have Lena talk about your sister

Danvers: okay, message received.

Flash: Winn and I are dating

Winnie: yes, yes we are

littledanvers: congrats, I'm really happy for you guys.

Hellokitty sent a photo.

al-Ghoul: stop taking pictures of me walking to Riley's car

Hellokitty: no, you are the cutest idiots I've ever seen

al-Ghoul: we aren't idiots you are.

Hellokitty: ooh burn, but seriously, you're cute together. I want you to date and get married so Damian will have at least 4 parents.

Batsy: he'll win every my dad will beat up your dad

Hellokitty: and the my mama will murder your mama because Talia can totally kill anybody she wants, let's face it

Nyssa: couldn't fucking kill me

Lancelot: Nyssa found a pot brownie

Lawrel: okay, why are there always drugs in your apartment?

Lancelot: because my friends take them and sometimes I get gifts from my sketcher friends

Overwatch: don't worry about her, just like, worry about me, freezing from this air conditioning the building keeps fucking blasting

Lawrel: blankets Felicity, blankets.

Mera-maid: get a Diana, she's overly warm all the time

Batsy: true, I remember when she fell asleep on my arm once

Kansas: Diana "human furnace" Prince everybody

Biana: that's true enough, I'll let you have that much.


	18. Chapter 18

al-Ghoul: I'm so excited, he's gonna be older 

 _Batsy sent a video._  

Hellokitty: how did something that came from Bruce be so adorable?

Nyssa: I think the question is how is that child not a literal demon spawn 

Batsy: try getting him to sleep at night 

Nyssa: I have and it's easy

Lancelot: Talia dropped him off at our apartment once for a week with no explanation 

Hellokitty: alright, guys, party Sunday. I assume literally none of you go to church so be there or get stabbed 

Aquaman: normally it's be there or be square 

Hellokitty: cutting people into squares looks like it takes a lot of effort and that's psychotic 

_Harley sent a photo._

Mera-maid: do you not fear death? 

_Harley sent a photo._

_Harley sent a video._

Harley: she is high out of her mind right now, I'm fine 

Ivy: they took my tooth. 

Hellokitty: they had to take her tooth out? 

Harley: it was practically split down the middle, but she's going to get a really nice fake one soon. 

Biana: what happened Pamela is super hygienic 

Batsy: Overwatch happened. 

Hellokitty: no, that's a different injury and it's not Ivy who got hurt, it was me. 

Harley: she got hit in the mouth with something 

Mera-maid: Overwatch? 

Hellokitty: we don't talk about that incident

Biana: yeah, it's easier to not talk about that 

Batsy: I honestly don't think it was that bad 

Biana: BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE OBJECT OF PAMELA'S ANGER HIDING BEHIND YOU! SHE'S INSANELY SCARY AND ODDLY STRONG WHEN SHE'S MAD ENOUGH BRUCE, MY ARM WAS BROKEN. 

Mera-maid: I feel like you can't fuck with any of the women here 

Damn-vers: I mean, you're right. Although I thought Diana was like indestructible, so this is upsetting news. 

Kansas: I mean, she straight up ran through a wall once at Bruce's house. 

Biana: when? 

_Batsy sent a video._

Batsy: I've been waiting to send that for two and a half years now 

Biana: oh my god I was fucking smashed 

Harley: as was his wall 

Mera-maid: I mean, yeah

al-Ghoul: I literally love going to my classes now 

Hellokitty: because you get to see Riley? 

al-Ghoul: obviously. 

Nyssa: ask her out 

* * *

Ivy: shit my face hurts

Biana: well stop it 

Ivy: I can't 

Batsy: not with that attitude 

Ivy: I will shove a tree up your ass

Batsy: I think it's sexist she's not threatening you Diana 

Biana: maybe, but she's smart. She knows that tree isn't coming near me 

Kansas: guys, I'm gonna need you to stop it and go to sleep. 

Batsy: yeah, for once I have a chance to actually sleep 

Nyssa: how do you get your girlfriend to stop playing video games at 1 in the morning?

littledanvers: use your body in any way possible 

 _Damn-vers added L.Lane._  

loislane: ugh this bitch 

L.Lane: you're the bitch, bitch. 

loislane: what's the weather like down there? 

L.Lane: I don't have to take this shit from you. 

L.Lane: I'm going to Alex's

Damn-vers: bring ice cream 

L.Lane: and booze, I know the drill 

loislane: how are you buying booze? 

L.Lane: people like me and there's this guy that thinks I'm you

Lnlthr: guys, get the fuck to sleep 

littledanvers: You're playing Tomb Raider, you're not even close to sleeping 

Lnlthr: you have a point, but you need sleep 

Nyssa: it didn't work. 

Overwatch: do any of you actually sleep? 

Vic: I do sometimes, but right now I'm getting ready to play some games 

Aquaman: I just got in from a midnight surfing session with Mera 

Mera-maid: and I'm about to try and get some sleep before my morning shift starts 

Lawrel: Felicity. Bed. Now. 

Overwatch: I gotta, uh, go. 

Mera-maid: get some! 

Lancelot: what the fuck? 

Nyssa: you died in your game, now you have to come sleep in the bed, so I can be warm 

al-Ghoul: aw, you're needy sometimes 

Hellokitty: I love how Pamela literally left at noon today to go deliver some stuff to somebody and she isn't back so I have to let Harley sleep in my bed with me. 

Harley: you love me, I'm soft, warm, and cute. 

Hellokitty: If I wanted those things, I'd drive up to Talia's and sleep there 

Harley: But Talia doesn't cuddle like I do. 

Ivy: betrayal.

Ivy: I'm sleeping at a friend's house anyways 

Harley: stay safe babe, love you 

Ivy: love you too

Hellokitty: literally the purest shit

Biana: they should get married sometime 

Batsy: that'd be the most chaotic wedding I can think of

Ivy: yeah, you're right


	19. Chapter 19

L.Lane: has anybody ever watched Alex Danvers interact with a child? 

Batsy: is it great? 

loislane: please do not start on this again 

L.Lane: it is the purest thing I've ever laid my eyes on 

L.Lane: so pure, I might be a virgin again just from witnessing it

Damn-vers: we can totally change that Lane if you want 

L.Lane: yes, oh my god, yes

Batsy: can we have a rule where nobody talks about sex in here anymore? 

Kansas: Why ask that? They're gonna sex spam us now 

Biana: no, but no

Harley: yeah, I haven't gotten laid in a couple days, so... 

Biana: she's telling you to get on your shit Isley 

Ivy: I've been away for a couple of days and then before I left, I was on fucking gas 

Hellokitty: she's been keeping herself satisfied for the record 

al-Ghoul: jealous much? 

loislane: if she's jealous of Harley doing that, I haven't been doing my job properly

Nyssa: Talia, have you and the babysitter made any progress

al-Ghoul: she called me cute, does that count?

Speedy: this is so cute and innocent, I love it 

Lawrel: DEATHFEST!!!!! 

Lancelot: DEATHFEST?!??!?!?!

Lawrel: Deathfest, we're going sister 

Lancelot: Oh my god, Nyssa you gotta come with us, you'll love it 

Overwatch: is this that stupid movie thing you guys were screaming about last night on the phone over? 

Lancelot: it's not stupid and you're coming too.

Overwatch: okay 

Lawrel: I gotta get my work for that week done 

Overwatch: week? 

Lawrel: we will be out of town for the whole week Lis, I told you already

Batsy: what is Deathfest? 

Lawrel: a week long festival where everything is slasher movie themed. It's super fun and pretty cheap

Batsy: okay then

* * *

Vic: I would like to point out the chat was quiet for exactly 12 hours and 15 minutes

Vic: now, I have an important question, how do you remove a shark tooth from your boyfriend's abs?

Mera-maid: you take three steps back and two to the right so that I can take it out for you 

Vic: thank you 

Biana: why is my bed cold and my phone vibrating?

Batsy: because Arthur did a dumb

Aquaman: you're mean

Batsy: tired

Kansas: shush

Mera-maid: did you just shush me?

Kansas: I shushed Bruce and Arthur

Mera-maid: okay, good

Biana: guys, back to bed

Mera-maid: yes ma'am

Kansas: now that I've heard your tone of voice when you say that, it's a gross ass term

Biana: did you just say "gross ass"?

Batsy: he's been doing that lately

Batsy: it's not as weird after the first eighty times

Kansas: don't be a stupid ass lil' bitch

Mera-maid: Clark Henry Kent!

Kansas: I just wanna sleep and you asshats are keeping me awake

Biana: he's snapped, let's go to sleep guys

 


End file.
